She Is Yours
by DragoNik
Summary: This is set after Percy turned down imortality and is talking to Athena! This is a total Percabeth story...please enjoy :D!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so before I start, I would like to tell you that this is my 1****st**** PJ fanfic…so pls…be gentle. Also, I used the title "She is Yours" because I had no idea what I could use as a title. I'm just saying this so ppl don't think I'm a sexist and so I won't offend any female readers. **

**WARNING : SPOILERS OF LAST BOOK.**

**So…with that being said…on to the story.**

**It is set right after Percy turned down immortality and is going to speak to Athena. I will write the 1****st**** part if you cannot remember.**

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Any Percy Jackson Material. Those Rights Are Rick Riordan's. [lucky :P.]**

**Also, small advert. Rick has recently published "The Red Pyramid", the 1****st**** book of the Kane Chronicles. It's **_**slightly **_**better then Percy Jackson…so have fun reading it.**

_Another god was waiting for me by the throne room's entrance. Athena had a look on her face that said "oh no". She had changed out of her battle armuor and now wearing a blouse and a pair of jeans. But that didn't make her any less war like._

"_Well Percy, you remain mortal. I know your reasons" she said._

"_Well, uh, you know. I want to grow up. Have, you know, a regular high school experience." I said._

"_And my daughter?" _**[I tried to remember as much of it as possible…because sadly…I misplaced the book. Stupid me!]**

**Chapter 1**

I sighed. "Look." I said. Athena raise an eyebrow, as if not expecting me to answer this way. "I love Annabeth. Very much, as a matter of fact. And all you've been doing was threatening me and trying to make me fear you."

I tried to keep calm as possible but sometimes the gods just piss me off. [there I said it!]

"But you saw how she reacted whenever that mortal girl was around you." Athena said mortal as if it was the most disgusting thing ever. "You could have at least tried to comfort her, telling her of your feelings." As she said these words. Athena's eyes glowed a bit brighter.

"Yes. Yes I did. But at that time, I felt angry and confused. I was angry because Annabeth was being jealous at my friend." Athena rolled her eyes at this comment. "I mean, I'm allowed to have mortal friends, aren't I?" She was going to answer, but I continued. "I also felt confused. Confused because I didn't know how I was going to tell her that I liked her a lot." I was really angry at this point, but I still managed to continue. "And do you know why I didn't tell her?" Athena raised an eyebrow, giving me a quizzical look. "It was because of YOU!" I poked her in the chest with "you".

She gave me a bewildered look as if to say "How dare you touch me!"…she still said it!

And my reply was not something she had expected.

I started, raising my voice a bit. "I dare because you're the one that's standing between us, Athena. I dare because you're the one that's always telling me to stay away from her. I never heard Annabeth complain that Poseidon ever threatened her. Why? Because he knows what love is. He loves me and wants to see me happy. I told him that I am happy with Annabeth, so he accepted it, even though her mother is one of his enemies."

With this I turned around and was going to leave. But my stubborn mind wouldn't let it go. So I stopped, turned my head slightly towards her and asked "I thought you cared for Annabeth. I guess I was wrong." And with that comment, I continued to leave. This was a dangerous move. Athena wasn't the forgiving one when it came to insults.

But apparently, she wasn't done with me. She called out "Perseus Stop!" I stopped in my tracks. People rarely use my full name and when they do, it's because of something serious.

"Perseus" she called out again. "I just don't want to see her get hurt. She already was hurt from Luke's betrayal. I think she deserves a normal, calm life. And with you, I just don't see it."

I turned to face her and started straight into her grey eyes. Usually, I would be freaked out but now, after all those battles, I seemed to have lost that ability.

"Then if you think I'll hurt her, then your are mistaken." I stopped to think for a while and then said. "There is one was I could hurt her…and that's by listening to you and chickening out. But I won't. No matter how much you threaten me, I'll never leave her."

And then things got strange. I was still looking at her straight in the eyes, when something changed. It wasn't a bad change. It was actually a good one. I saw her change her scowl to a smile. She actually became a calm and happy Athena.

"Percy" she said in a calm voice. "Do you love her?"

At this I was going to burst in frustration…and I was a bit pissed off. "Whaaat? I've been yelling at y- " I was cut off by Athena's dangerous glare. "Answer me" she said in a calm but firm voice.

I sighed, took in a good breath of air and said.

"Yes. Yes I do. I love her, Lady Athena, more than anything in the world." I had to admit tears where starting to form.

But not before I was tackled into the ground.

**Ok so, that was it! This is one way that I imagined Percy to say after being always yelled at by Athena. Please review..thanks a lot. And if you don't….. well…lets just say you'll have to be careful of lightning strikes. :P just jking. But seriously…reviews are highly appreciated and since this is my 1****st**** PJ fanfic…highly needed. **

**THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here is the 2****nd**** chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN ANY PERCY JACKSON MATERIAL!**

**Chapter 2 **

When I finally got up, all I could see was something yellow on my chest. And wait…was it crying? I sat up and I noticed what…or who…it was. Annabeth. I started thinking all kinds of questions. _What was she doing here? I thought she was in the lobby. Did she hear what I said to Athena? Oh no..what if she did. _

Her crying snapped her back to reality. "Annabeth, what are you doing? Why did you tackle me and…"I heard her sniffle. "..why are you crying?"

I looked at Athena and wait? Was she smiling? And wait…I gasped….was she crying? I thought she'd be furious. I mean, I told her I'd never hurt her again and she's here crying. But she was smiling. Women. I'm officially confused. I turned my attention back to Annabeth.

"Annabeth" I said in a soft voice, patting her back as we sat together. "Why are you crying?"

"Percy…I..I..h-h-heard what y-y-you said t-t-to m-m-my mum"

I was going to faint. I was afraid of her answer but I still asked her. "All of it?"

"A-a-all of it"

I blushed. But only for a second. Then I paled. _Oh no…she heard what I said about her._

I sighed. "There, there…it's OK." I said as I pulled her up. Then I softly grabbed her chin and looked her straight into those beautiful, sparkling grey eyes, and said " And I meant each and every word of it."

Her eyes literally lit up. I smiled, pulled her face closer and gave her a kiss. She instantly replied. And frankly, it was the best kiss ever.

Too bad it didn't last long when we were interrupted by some gods. [and surprisingly, it wasn't Athena]

Poseidon, Aphrodite and some others entered the Throne Room, followed by some of my friends.

Aphrodite started squealing in delight.

"See I told you. I told you they'll end up together." She told a still-staring-at-us Athena." And…oh my gods…you're crying. Let this day be known as the day Athena cried."

I thought Athena would flip her off, but she just smiled.

Aphrodite turned towards us. We where still hugging. She smiled and said in a gentle voice : "Percy, Do you love her?"

I rolled my eyes. I just spent half an hour yelling with Athena about that. Then I kissed her. I think these people love hearing me say that I love her. But I didn't mind saying it again. "Yeah. With all my hear."

Annabeth hugged me tighter and Aphrodite smiled, as if expecting it, and said "Then Percy Jackson, she will be forever yours. You will not bond yourself with marriage now, but in due course, you will. Happy soon-to-be married."

Okay…._soooo_ did not expect that. I just stared at her, jaw open with Annabeth hugging me even tighter. The only noise was the crackle of the fire.

Poseidon broke the silence with laughter. "Perseus you amaze me!" The he turned to address the others. "He jumps into a 100 hellhounds without fear, but when it comes to marriage, he lays motionless." He continued to laugh, joined by others, as if it was the funniest thing ever. **[Can you guess from what movie I took it? It came out recently!]**

But then, I didn't care. For I was with Annabeth.

She brought her head to a kiss. And a deep one. When we parted, she came close to my ear and whispered into my eard 3 of the best 5 words I could ever hear from her. "I Love You."

The other 2…only time will tell if they become true. And I was secretly hoping that they do.

**Yes I know…it's a short chapter. I will add some more chapters in due time. Now…can anyone guess what the other 2 words are? They're not so difficult. **

**So..did you like it? Please Review :D!**


	3. Please Read!

_Hey guys, sorry for not updating the last chapter in a very long time, but this is extremely serious. To whoever is reading this, if you are simple readers or writers, PLEASE repost this petition if possible. Any help is appreciated. _

_To any moderators, as you can see by my story, it has nothing to do with M or MA rated content, yet I do enjoy the mature stories and from my experience on this amazing website I have seen great talent. _

_**My suggestion to any moderator/administrator reading this**__ : An age block. I'm sure most of you know that on YouTube, if you are younger than 18, certain videos are inaccessible. This website is the pride and joy of a very high percentage of those who enjoy reading any form of fanfiction. Any story that is M or MA(even though this site doesn't allow that rate but it should), only those who, when signing in, are 18 or above are allowed to read it. This should be a bit of a difficult job and even more so difficult when considering the hundreds of thousands of fics and users you have to apply this. Of course, M stories should not be accessible to non-users, so anonymous readers are forbidden from seeing them._

_I know my voice will not be heard, but if by some stroke of luck, people do agree with my idea, I implore you to think on my plan. To me and my friends who share the love of fanfics, seeing such a top-quality website removing stories is a great great shame. _

_To anyone who thinks this idea might be worthwhile, please pass it on, sign the petition and let keep being the no.1 site for fanfiction!_

_~Yours truly, DragoNik =) _

The administrators are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

DragoNik


End file.
